Trinty: Part One
by riley-harper
Summary: What if the GSA wasn't the only organization out there looking for New Mutants? What if Brennan just happened to get caught in the middle of the struggle. "Brennan centered fic: BrenShal & EmmaJes pairings: new characters"
1. First Meetings

**Trinity Part One  
**  
Summary: What if the GSA wasn't the only organization after New Mutants? What if there were others out there and Brennan just happened to fall into the middle of one?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or any of it's characters and/or stories. I created several of the other characters and they belong solely to me.

* * *

Brennan walked out of the corner store with a bottle of aspirin in his hands. His powers were mutating again and the headaches that came with it were becoming unbearable.  
  
Jesse followed out on Brennan's heels holding a can of soda, "Headaches get worse?"  
  
"Yea, man," replied Brennan. "Adam can't do anything about it either. The only way these headaches are going away is if I suddenly lose all my mutant abilities."  
  
Jesse just laughed, "Don't worry Bren, you'll survive."  
  
Just as Brennan and Jesse were getting into the mustang, they heard a scream. Jesse and Brennan looked at each other over the top of the car, then quickly ran towards the sound of the scream. They rounded the corner of the building to see about fifteen men in black suits surrounding a young woman.  
  
This woman caught Brennan's eye. She was beautiful, and a little familiar. She had short brown hair with auburn streaks and eyes that were hidden by her hair.  
  
"Hey Jess man," Brennan started. "What to have a little fun?"  
  
Jesse just smiled and they began to move closer to the men and the girl.  
  
"You know guys," Brennan said out loud. "I don't think that the girl is interested. Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Everyone quickly moved around to see Brennan and Jesse move even closer. A man standing off towards the side looked particularly evil when he stated, "Leave!. You have no business here."

"I think that we'll stay anyways," Jesse replied. "The young lady here doesn't look like she wants any attention from you gentlemen."

The woman took this oppurtunity to start fighting the men while they were distracted by the two newcomers. She attacked swiftly and quickly. The first two men went down when the woman threw lightning bolts from her hands. All the remaining men turned back towards the women and started to close in on her.

Jesse and Brennan took that as their cue to join in on the fight. Brennan charged up his tesla coils and began firing away at the unsuspecting men. The men standing off to the side, watching everything that was happening, turned when he saw the men go down. They were impressed to see that one was an elemental.

The woman standing over several of the downed men also saw what happened. She became very worried, "No! Run! They hunt elementals!"

The lead man standing off towards the side motioned for one of his men to come forward. He spoke, "Take the other elementals as well. Leave the molecular; we have no need of him."

The man nodded and moved away, off to tell the men what was to happen.

Because the woman was distracted by Brennan, she never noticed the men silently moving towards her from behind and to the side of her. The man to her left stepped on something and she heard a snap. She moved her eyes and noticed the men moving in her direction.

She crouched down and spun at the same time. Her hands stretched out in front of her. Coming from her hands was ice spikes. They were being thrown very quickly. The men never had a change to defend themselves before they all fell.

The only people left standing were Brennan, Jesse, the woman, and the three men standing off towards the side. Brennan, Jesse, and the woman faced the three men, whom were standing very calmly looking at everything.

"So," the face man said. "River, is this what it has come to. You know Trinity will never let you go. They will hunt you until the end of time. You are way to powerful for them to let go."

"That's just too bad, Michael," River replied. "Then I'll just have to keep killing your guys."

Just then a helicopter flew over the buildings to hover behind the men. Brennan, Jesse, and River all looked up and saw the guns and trancs aimed at them.

River calmly looked towards Brennan and Jesse, "Run."

Brennan and Jesse didn't need to be told twice. The three mutants took off running towards the buildings, where they knew the helicopter would lose them. They ran between the buildings and straight towards a door that they hoped was unlocked. Brennan reached the door first and found that it wasn't.

"Hey Jesse," Brennan said. "It's locked!"

"Not anymore," Jesse said as he phased the door. "Open seaseme."

Brennan dragged River through the door and Jesse followed through. Inside the building, Brennan dragged River to the office and closed the door behind Jesse.

"Ok," Jesse said to River, who was sitting on the desk trying to catch her breath. "Who are you? Who are those guys? And what do they want?"

River looked up at Jesse, then at Brennan, "My name is River. I'm a new mutant, just like you guys. Those are the guys from Trinity. And they want me back."

"Why?" This question came from Brennan. "What's Trinity?"

"Trinity is hell," River replied. "They capture, torture, experiment on, kill, use. You name it. They are terrorits."

"You didn't answer my question," Brennan stated. "Why do they want you?"

"Because of what I can do," River said calmly, looking away from the two men. "My parents were killed when I was six, butchered right in front of my face by Trinity. I was taken away to a compound deep underground. I was scared. There was a boy there named Daniel. He could control the weather. Every aspect of it. He was fifteen years old. He looked out for me. Trinity didn't like Daniel very much. He was very rebelious. Pretty soon I was the same way. They find out very early on that when I touch a person, I take in the life force of a person. There personality, physical attributes, memories, everything. With new mutants, I take in there powers as well. If I keep the contact like, I only take it on for a little while. But the longer contact I have, the longer it lasts. When I was 12, they made me keep my hands on him. I absorbed him so much, that I only broke contact because I passed out. When I woke up, my personality and his were conflicting.I was going insane. They brought in a psionic and subpressed his personality, but a little of it leaked through. I don't know whether or not Daniel is even alive. But I do know that I permeantly have his powers, plus my own. That is why Trinity wants me back."

"Oh god," Jesse replied, looking completely shocked. He looked at Brennan, who was staring at River. Brennan looked mad enough to kill anyone who was a part of Trinity, period. "Brennan?"

River looked towards Brennan and wondered what he was thinking, "Was there something else that you wanted?"

"How old are you?" Brennan asked, thinking she couldn't be any older than twenty.

River glanced at Jesse then back at Brennan, "Eighteen. I've been running from Trinity since I was thirteen. Can you help me? I mean you helped me before."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you," Brennan said. Jesse looked at him, knowing exactly what he sounded like. From the sound of Brennan's voice, Jesse knew that as long as Brennan was alive, absolutely nothing would happen to River.

"Hey Adam," Jesse said. "You there?"

"I'm here Jesse," Adam replied over the comlink. "What's up?"

Jesse turned away from the two people still dead silent and stared out the window, "You ever hear of a place called Trinity?"

"Jesse where did you hear that name?" Adam replied.

Brennan joined in on the conversation, "Which means you have. Adam, we have a girl hear that's from Trinity. She's a new mutant."

Adam slightly raised his voice, "Jesse, Brennan, you need to get out of there now. Bring the girl back to Sancutary, but get out of there now."

"Alright Adam, we are on our way now," Jesse said and disconnected his ring.

"Whose Adam?" River asked.

Brennan smiled at her, "Don't worry you'll find out soon. Let's go."

Brennan put his arm around River as they walked out of the office, then the building and towards the car. They piled into the car and took off towards home.


	2. Connections & Past

Brennan led River through the hallways of Sanctuary with Jesse following behind. She was amazed at what she saw. Like her eyes deceived her. Jesse couldn't help from noticing that River's eyes were a purple violet color. For some reason it had really creped him out. Brennan had already taking a protective older brother attitude with River, and Jesse had to admit that he was heading in the same direction.  
  
When they finally got to the lab, Adam was there along with Shalimar and Emma. All three of them looked at her, and Emma's eyes almost immediately widened.  
  
"Everyone this is River," Brennan introduced her. "River, this is Adam. Shalimar, and Emma."  
  
"Hi," Shalimar said. "Is your name really River?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's cool," Shalimar continued. "I like it."  
  
"Daniel," Emma said tentatively. "How is that possible?"  
  
River looked from Emma to Brennan and then back again, "You knew Daniel?"  
  
"I grew up with him," Emma replied. "He disappeared when we were barely teenagers. No one ever saw him again."

River looked again at Brennan, silently asking him if she should tell her story to the rest of the people in the room. Brennan just shrugged his shoulders and waited for her to make her decision.

"Daniel's dead," River replied. "Trinity killed him. I'm sorry."

Emma looked towards the ground, tears already coming out of her eyes. Shalimar walked over to Emma and hugged her, so she would have someone to lean on.

Adam knew that Emma was hurting for her lost friend, but he needed to know how River was involved in an organization like Trinity. He would have to question her and he hoped that Brennan wouldn't do something stupid.

Adam looked from Brennan to River, "How did you get involved with a place like Trinity?"

River looked Adam square in the eye when she replied, "They butchered my parents and kidnapped me. Then they took me away and experimented on me. I escaped and ran and now they want me back."

Adam looked very deep in thought when Jesse asked, "Adam do you know anything about Trinity?"

Adam sighed, "More than I would like to. When I was younger, they forcefully tried to recruit me when I left Genomex and the GSA. I worked for them for about three months, then I got away and ran underground. They are so horrible, they would make Eckhart squirm."

"Who's Eckhart?" River asked, wondering about the stranger.

Emma replied, "He runs a place called the GSA, Genetic Security Agency. He's a very horrible man."

River nodded and looked back at Emma, "I have memories of you. From Daniel."

"How?" Emma asked.

"His conscience is trapped away in my mind," River replied. "Somewhere. Sometimes the memories, feelings, presonality traits slip past the barrier and they become mine."

"What is your mutant ability?" Adam asked.

River laughed and looked up at Adam, "Why don't I just show you." She turned to Brennan and continued, "May I?"

Brennan placed out his hand, palm up. River barely touched his palm with her finger, when Brennan felt a little zip at the point of contact.

"Brennan, you ok?" Shal asked. Brennan sat down and just nodded.

Adam was still staring at River, when she created a tesla coil between her two hands.

"Oh my God," Adam said. "All you did was barely touch him and you can take his powers?"

"No," River replied, getting rid of the electricity before she lost control. "I just borrowed a little piece. He still has his powers. When I make physical contact with a person, I absorbed a little piece of him. The longer the contact, the more I absorb. That's how Daniel died. Trinity forced the contact to remain, even after we both were unconscience."

"So you have Daniel's powers permanently?" Emma asked. River just nodded and looked away.

* * *

Michael stood his ground as he was been yelled at by the older man dressed in khaki slacks, a blue shirt and a doctor's coat, "How could you let one little girl escape?"

"There were others sir," Michael replied. "Two more mutants showed up and fought us. One was an elemental, the other a molecular."

"Interesting," the man said. "What kind was the elemental?"

Michael stared back, "Elecricity, if I had to take a guess."

"Find River, and this new elemental," the man ordered, sitting down behind his desk. "I want them both...alive."

* * *

River was watching from the balcony as Brennan scored a basket over Jesse. She felt very sad, watching the obvious brotherly affection that the two men had for one another. Even Shalimar and Emma were in on this affection. It was like one big happy family. It made her wish she had the same thing.

"Hi."

River jumped and swung around to see Shalimar coming up behind her.

"Jeez," River replied. "You scared the crap out of me. I didn't even hear you."

Shalimar shrugged, "I guess that comes with being a feral. They both love to play basketball." Indicating the two men. "They both love to play pranks too. You look really sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was just thinking about how much all of you guys are like a big happy family," River replied. "I wish had that too. The only person I can ever remember caring about me was Daniel. That got him killed, so I try to make connections. I don't want to responsible for anyone elses death."

"You aren't responisble," Emma said, coming up on the other side of River. "They are. Trinity is responsible. They killed your parents and Daniel, not you."

"Emma's right River," Shal jumped in. "You can't be responsible for what they do. They are just trying to hurt you, to make you afraid. Don't let, or they win."

"I've spent so much time running," River replied. "I'm tried of running. I won't run anymore."

Just then a yell was heard. The three girls looked down to see Jesse and slid on the ground and collided with a chair.

"Jesse are you ok?" Emma shouted.

Brennan shouted back, "He's fine, but I think that we are done playing."

Brennan helped Jesse up and they walked over to the stairs as the three girls came down. At the same time, Adam was coming out of the lab to find River, when he saw the group.

"River," Adam said, and when she turned to look at him he continued. "I was looking for you. I think I found something you and Emma will really like."

They all followed Adam into the lab and saw some security plans on the wall.

"This is the security plans to Trinity," Adam said. "I was hacking into there system, when I came across some old files of Daniel's. The files were five days old. Apparently your friend, Daniel, is still alive. He's just in coma. If when can get him out, then I can help him."

Emma and River looked at one another, then back at Adam. They replied at the same time, "Please."

River looked towards Brennan, "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I should go alone."

Brennan and Jesse both vehemently disagreed with that statement and said they wouldn't let her go there alone. Soon both Emma and Shal voiced the same opinions as Brennan and Jesse.

Adam finally voiced in, ":River, we'll help you do this. You are not going in there alone. Because if I know my team, they will just follow you in anyways. I'd much rather them be with you."

River sighed and nodded, "I know that place like the back of my hind. I got in and out enough times before."

As River was explaining how, they group gathered around and started making there plans to attack Trinity.

* * *

At the same time, Michael was making his own plans. He wanted River back as much as the next guy, but acually doing it was something different. He was given this assignment because he knew River better than anyone. He had trained her for thirteen years. No one could think like the two of them did.

River may not want to admit it, but she loved the military war games that she and Michael used to play with Trinity.

Michael could also understand why she hated it here. He hated it too. Trinity had murdered her parents, kidnapped her, tortured her, experimented on her, and killed her best friend. Killing Daniel had been the final straw, she couldn't take it here anymore. She had no more ties, so she fled. If he didn't still have ties here, he would be gone as well. But Micheal had Jaime to think about. If Jaime were save, he would be gone so fast.

Just then two young men walked into the room, both of them were his assistants. One was tall and had brown hair. His name was Stevens. The other man was shorter with blondish hair. His name was Parker.

"I want you to find all the files we have on Project Storm. The boys name is Daniel. Our girl, River, is very attached to him," Michael said. "Stevens I want you to find the twenty best sharpshooters that we have, we are also going to need a lot of water, preferrably a building that has access. We are also going to need Joseph."

"Yes sir," they both replied at the same time. Then they left to do as they were instructed.

Micheal knew that was the only way he would be able to stop Mutant X. He looked down at the file in front of him. It contained all the information possible on the team of Mutant X and its creator, scientist Adam Kane. The only mutant that would interest Trinity was Brennan Mulwray. Orphaned ex-con turned hero. He was able to emit electricity from his own body. He would make the perfect assasin.

Oh God! What the hell have I become!


	3. Rescue & Capture

Brennan manvuered the plane to land behind the main building where they now knew the Daniel was being held. He really wished that they could have left River back at Sancutary. He didn't want anything happening to her. For some unknown reason, Brennan had connected with this teenage girl. He cared for her like a protective older brother. It kinda freaked him out......a little.

"So, what do we do now?" Brennan asked as he landed the Helix and he and Jesse shut the plane down, so no one else could tamper with it.

"We fight like hell," River said as she ran down the ramp towards the building. Shal gave Brennan a look, saying she wasn't she about this, then followed River right down the ramp. Jesse, Emma, and Brennan followed Shal who was running towards the building.

For the next five minutes; lightening, electricity, bodies and dirt where flying ever which way.

"Ok, now the hard part," River said as she shot a bolt of lightening at the panel next to the door.

The door opened immediately and the five mutants walked right in. They followed River as she weaved through the corridors. They took out guards as they went, they took out cameras as well.

"Hey what do you think they do with all that tape, Brennan?" Jesse asked, wondering if the question would losen some of the tension from the four other people standing near him.

Brennan looked at Jesse like he was crazy, then picked up on what he was trying to do, "Probably have a bonfire, roast some dogs, have a party."

"Ha! Ha! you two, very funny," Shal replied, hoping the two men weren't completely insane.

They continued moving through the corridors until the got to the door marked 'Sleepers.' River looked towards Brennan, silently asking for reassurance. When he silently nodded, she opened the door quickly and quietly. First she walked silently into the dimmly lighted room. Brennan walked in after her, then Shal, Emma and finally Jesse.

As they walked further into the room, they saw at least 24 people in this room alone, who were in a coma.

"Oh God!" Emma stated. "What have they done to these people?"

Jesse looked around, "I don't think I want find out."

Emma and Jesse looked at each other then continued.

"Down here!" River shouted. "I found him!"

Emma, Jesse, and Shal ran down where Brennan and River already were.

"Oh my god, Danny," Emma said outloud. "We've got to get him out of here."

They all turned when they heard a new voice, "I don't think so River."

The five mutants turned to see a middle-aged man surrounded by at least 50 guards. The guards were dressed entirely in black, which made them a little harder to see.

"Michael," River replied, clearly shocked. "What are you doing?"

"What I have to," Michael said to River, then turned towards the guards. "Take them alive."

Brennan, Shal and River rushed forward to attacked the guards, while Emma and Jesse ran to either side of Daniel. They quickly held up Daniel between thier arms and took away from the fighting; moving towards the exit.

"Shal!" Brennan yelled. "Get ahead of Jess and Em; take out, clear the path for them. River and I will follow you; make sure no one follows."

Shal nodded her head, then went after Emma and Jesse. She managed to get ahead of them and cleared the path all the way back to the Helix.

Emma and Shal quickly saw to Daniel's need, trying to make them as comfortable as possible, while Jesse went to the front of the Helix to start the engines and get off the ground as soon as River and Brennan were on board.

* * *

Brennan and River fought the surrounding them back to back.

"Brennan, I can't keep fighting," River said as she dropped towards the ground. Brennan dropped on the ground next to River as she collapsed in his arms. The remaining guards quickly surrounded them as Brennan sheilded her from view.

He quietly said into his ring, "Jesse, go run. We can't get to you. Come back for us, bro."

"Brennnan, no!" Shal yelled. "We'll come back now."

Jesse closed the ramp on Shal, not letting her out and set the autopilot to take the Helix back to Sanctuary. Shal quickly turned on Jess.

"Why did you do that!?" Shal yelled as she collasped in Jesse's arms, crying. "We could have saved him..."

Back inside, Michael rushed forward to see if River was seriously injured. He knelt down next to Brennan and River.

"Will she be all right?" Michael tentatively asked, afraid Brennan would attack him as well.

Brennan looked up from River to see Michael's face too close to his own. He could see that the older man was just as worried about River as Brennan was. He knew that Michael loved River just as Brennan did. Neither man knew how, but River managed to worn her way into both of their hearts.

"I don't know," Brennan replied honestly. "She's tired herself out completely."

Michael looked around at the remaining men standing and those getting up off the ground. He knew that Trinity's men would not give up quietly, and they would never let either River or Brennan go.

Michael sighed, not wanting any of this, "It would be best for both of you if you came quietly. You can fight this men and worry about River at the same time. I can guareentee that nothing will happen to River. I'll protect her. But you have to give yourself up."

Brennan looked in the man eyes. He saw sincerity, honestly, and affection (probably for River). Brennan knew that this man would look out for River, and let absolutely nothing happen to her. He sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll surrender, but only to you. I'll giver River only to you. But if anything happens to her, anything at all, just know that I will kill you."

Michael nodded, understanding what Brennan was feeling. He felt sympathy for the man, he couldn't help it. This man had only known River for a few days and already he loved her as any brother would love thier sister. As any father would love his daughter.

Michael carefully picked River up in his arms, holding her like a precious porcelin doll. Several men rushed forward to grab Brennan, while others handcuffed his hands behind his back. Brennan continued to stare at River while the men dragged him away.

Michael knew that Brennan would be taken to a holding cell, from there he would be cleaned up thoroughly, given new clothes that would let everyone know that he was an expirament. Then he would be taken to a lab. Michael could still remember River's screams as they tortured her. It didn't matter when he heard it, he always went running to help her. And as always, their were men there to stop him. Gates knew that Michael would protect River as if she were his own daughter, but Gates would not stop the torturous expiraments that left River empty and in pain for days, even weeks at end. But now Brennan would be their main focus, at least for a little while, then they would return their focus back on her. Hopefully,. Michael could think up of something before that happened.

* * *

Shalimar had locked herself in her room that moment that the Helix arrived back at Sancutary. Jesse and Emma could understand why, considering how much she loved Brennan. Heck, all of them loved Brennan, the stupid son of a bitch. But he had to do what he had to do.

Jesse and Emma took Daniel to the lab so that Adam could take a look at him.

They placed Daniel on the table when Adam asked, "Where are River and Brennan?"

Emma's head lowered further as Jesse answered, "They were caught. Brennan told us to go without them, so I did. I left them. I left Brennan there."

Adam understand what they molecular was going through. He felt guilty for leaving behind a man that Jesse saw as a brother. He would also feel responsible for anything that happened to Brennan while he was there.

"Jesse it wasn't your fault," Adam replied, trying to answer some of the guilt inside Jesse. "Brennan and River can take care of themselves, you know that. Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Adam turned from Jesse to examine Daniel and hopefully find a way to help him.

* * *

Brennan struggled as the men dragged him towards the lab. Brennan would have fought back harder, but they had soaked him with water, weakening him drastically. Also the thought of River kept him slightly subdued.

The four men strapped him down to the examination table by the wrists and ankles. They laughed as he continued to struggle against those. They were half-hearted struggles that stopped when three men in labcoats entered the room.

They sent the four guards out of the room and closed the steel door. Brennan watched as the three men moved about the room. They handled instruements and equipment that Brennan didn't want to know what they were used for.

"So Mister Mulwray," the oldest man said. He had black hair that was peppered with gray. He was somewhat elderly. "Your file was quite an interesting read. I don't believe I have ever met a street-wise orphan turned theif. It will very interesting to see about your system. Believe me this will hurt."

The two other doctors hooked Brennan up with electrodes, wires, IV's and some other things that Brennan had never seen before. Brennan tried to build up a charge. When the doctor saw this, he sent a wave of electricity through Brennan's body. He screamed as be arched up away from the pain.

"Please don't do this," Brennan begged, not wanting anymore of that kind of pain.

The doctor simply smiled. He nodded to someone behind him and Brennan felt pain flow through his entire body. He screamed with it. Never in his life had he felt this much pain. Not even the sub-dermal governors had delivered this much pain. Almost sweetly intoxicating pleasure.

Finally it stopped and Brennan allowed himself to breathe. Hoping that they wouldn't have to repeat the process any time soon or ever.

"Alright," the oldest doctor ordered. "Take these specific samples. I want them before he is sent back to his room."

"Yes Dr. Gates," the younger men replied.

So now Brennan knew the monster's name. That would always be useful. This was the man that River had told him about. The man that had tortured her and everyone else here. The man that would torture him if Brennan remained here long enough. God, he hoped that Jesse and the gang would come back quickly.

Dr. Gates left the room as the two remaining men came to either side of him. Both men were wearing latex gloves on there hands which meant they planned to touch him. God, why did they have to be so cold.

"Come on guys," Brennan joked. "Can't we talk about this?"

Both men ignored him. Brennan noted several things about each man. The one of the left was shorter than the one on the right. He was dark, a Mexican. Which was cool. The taller one was fair and had blonde hair and blue eyes. These two were different as night and day. The Mexican handed the blonde a syringe. God, Brennan hated needles. The blonde doctor took a blood sample and wasn't careful if it hurt or not.

When he was done, he handed the syringe back to the Mexican doctor. The Mexican doctor than placed the cap on the syringe and place the syringe in a medical bag, and tagged it with Brennan's last name and another word, 'Sparco.'

The Mexican then handed the blonde doctor a long, thinner needle that Brennan didn't like the look of. The Mexican doctor grabbed Brennan's head and pulled up. Brennan then figured out that they planned on taking a brain fluid sample. Shit, this would hurt alot. Brennan gritted his teeth and tried not to scream as the needle entered his upper neck. After a minute or so, the needle left his neck and the Mexican doctor slowly lowered his head. Brennan felt light-headed and sick.

"What's next boys?" Brennan joked sarcastically.

The blonde doctor slightly laughed while the Mexican doctor remained absolutely expressionless. A swab was taken from Brennan's mouth as well as his nose. Hair samples were taken, as well as skin samples. Measurements were taken of Brennan's body and he felt like taking a nap. But then the Mexican doctor and the blonde doctor pulled down Brennan's pants and underwear. Brennan didn't like where this was going.

Brennan laughed nervously, "Hey guys, is this really necessary?"

The blonde man injected a needle into Brennan's lower groin. He screamed out in pain. Finally the needle was removed, bagged and tagged. Brennan looked over and noticed that urine was in the needle. Finally a cup was placed over Brennan's penis.

Oh God, Brennan thought. He could this get any worse. The Mexican and the blonde man stroked Brennan's penis, causing Brennan to become hard. They were trying to get him to ejaculate. They were succeeding. Brennan tried to hold it back as much as possible, but it wasn't. Brennan shouted with pleasure as he ejaculated into the cup. The blonde doctor smiled as he capped the cup and handed it to the Mexican doctor.

The blonde doctor smiled as he cleaned Brennan up, "You did very well." Brennan was suddenly very furious. The blonde doctor acted like he was a trained dog that had perfomed well. He couldn't wait to get free and attack the bastard. His underwear and pants were pulled back up and the drawstring was tied securely.

The same four guards entered the room and quickly untied Brennan's restraints. They held him as the Mexican doctor came over and dumped a bucked of cold water over his head. It drained him even more. The four guards dragged him from the lab and took him back to his cell. Dumped on the floor, Brennan curled up into a fetal position. He was drained, empty.

Brennan was afraid.


	4. Alliances & Enemies

River listened to the screams that came through the walls. They were male. Which meant that Brennan was being inducted. She was six when she was inducted; she remembered everything. The pain, the crying, the humiliation. River thought that life was strange. The minute she actually made friends with someone, she was right back where she started. Brennan's screaming stopped. Hopefully they were done. That way he could rest.  
  
River sat on the cold, concrete floor; the room was filled with a moisture, because the cold kept her somewhat sedative. She looked around the room. There was no furniture, no toilet; nothing. Just four walls with a door in one of them, and a camera in every corner. He would know that she was awake; that she was aware. Already, while she was asleep, he had his men change her clothes. She wore white pants, long-sleeve shirt, and gloves. He knew; knew that she would use her powers on his men. She wore the IH collar. The collar would inhibit her powers until it was turned off or taken off. Works just like a sub-dermal governor.  
  
She heard footsteps. He was coming. He always came. The door opened and five armed guards rushed in and surrounded her. Then he came in with Michael following.  
  
River looked straight into Michael's eyes, "Brennan?"  
  
Michael's eyes shot to him then back at River, "He was inducted, but he's fine now."  
  
He still stared at River; watching her silently. He took a controller, to the collar, out of his pocket and waited. River knew that he expected her to acknowledge him in any way. She wouldn't, couldn't. He pushed the button.  
  
River screamed in agony as an electrical charge was delivered to her body. One of the guards aimed his weapon at Michael, so he wouldn't go to River.  
  
Finally, the pain stopped and Michael was allowed to go to River. She was lying on her side in a fetal position. Michael kneeled next to her, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
River looked at him, "Hi, Michael."  
  
"Enough!" Gates yelled. She hated it when he spoke. "River, it is a pleasure to have you with us again. And to bring us Mr. Mulwray was very kind of you. He is quite a specimen. We will have to test you again, of course. I wish to see what being out in the world had done to your system. I wish to know everything."  
  
River started laughing, "You know what I learned being out there, in the world?"  
  
Gates eyes sparkled, "What?"  
  
"I learned this," River replied and launched her foot into Gate's groin. He howled out in pain. "You bastard!"  
  
She launched to her feet while everyone else stepped back, not believing what they were seeing, "Do you have any idea what it was like to not be in a cage all the time? I don't belong here and you know it. I just want my freedom."  
  
By now, Gates was sitting up looking at River. He subtley pushed the controller and watched as River received electrical shocks, but she was absorbing them. Gates watched, fascinated by the continous blows she was absorbing. Finally, being too tired, the last blow took her and she collapsed screaming.  
  
"Amazing," Gates said. "She's developing her secondary powers. Absolutely amazing."  
  
River was on her hands and knees, her head bowed; trying to control her breathing. Michael stood over her, amazed. He had never seen River do anything like that. He would have to talk with Mr. Mulwray and find out just what he and his friends did to her.  
  
"Take her to the lab," Gates said and watched as two guards dragged her to the lab. This entire wing was known as Section-13. S-13 consisted of a recreation room, where River received exercise; a lab, her bedroom and bathroom, a punishment room, a project room, where River did all her work; an isolation room, a surveillance room, and several seeing rooms. But there was one room at the end of the hall, across from River's room, that was unknown to everyone. Only Gates went in there. No one else had access. It surprised Michael.  
  
Michael walked behind Gates as they went into the lab, just as River was being strapped down to the table. She was still weak from the cold and the IH collar. She barely moved.  
  
"Gates," Michael said. "I don't think that this would be a good time to do this. She needs to rest. The only reason that we even captured them in the first place was because she was too exhausted and hurt to fight back. Heal her first, then to do your expiraments."  
  
Gates simply looked at Michael, "No." Then he looked at the other doctors who were standing by, "Begin."  
  
River screamed as she saw the men moving towards her.

* * *

Brennan listened to the screams that came through the vent. That had to be River. Gates was probably doing to her what they had done to him. Oh God! she didn't deserve it. Enough had happened to her.  
  
The locks on the door clicked and Brennan knew that someone was coming into the room. Michael, a man he didn't know, and five guards came into the room and surrounded him.  
  
Michael spoke, "Brennan, it's good to see you well after being inducted."  
  
Brennan ignored the other men, "Why aren't you helping River? I know that was her screaming."  
  
The other man chuckled, "Everyone knows that Michael has to be restrained from the room by armed guards. He cares too much for River. Don't you Michael?"  
  
Michael looked down on the ground as if he was ashamed of a horrible secret, "At least she trusts me."  
  
The other man turned back to Brennan, "You see when a handler becomes emotionally involved with their subject, that handler is terminated. But in Michael's case we can't. Michael is the only person that River will work with. She killed the two other handlers before we realized it."  
  
"Well good for her," Brennan replied. "The devil you know is always better than the devil you don't."  
  
Brennan looked the man up and down, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm your handler, Brennan," the man smiled. "My name is Charles."  
  
Brennan looked to Michael for comformation. When he nodded, then Brennan believed it.  
  
"No," Brennan replied. "I won't do anything for you. I also know that you won't use River against me because I know that she is ten times more valuable to you than I am."  
  
"I thought that you might feel that way," Charles said. "So I am going to take you to meet a friend of mine. You'll hate me tremendously."  
  
Three of the guards picked up Brennan and dragged him out of the room. He struggled the entire way. Charles followed him, but Michael didn't.  
  
He stopped Charles, "Don't break his mind, he can be very valuable to me intacked."  
  
Charles frowned, "Valuable how?"  
  
"To River."  
  
Charles nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

Michael stepped into the control room and watched as Brennan was introduced to Joseph. Joseph was a very powerful psionic who had a strong ability to attacked people's minds. He could turn them into mush if the thought every occurred to him. The only reason that Gates could control him was the fact that Gates, himself was a psionic. A very weak one, but powerful enough to block out other psionics trying to invade his mind.  
  
Joseph feared him.  
  
Brennan grabbed his head and screamed. Soon he sank to the floor and then unconscious. It was typical. It was how everyone reacted the first time Joseph tried to invade. Except with River. Joseph went to invade River's mind, then stopped. For some reason, no matter how old River was, Joseph wouldn't do it. Joseph and River were best friends. He looked out for her with a fierce protectiveness. He was also the one that helped River escape the first time.  
  
He watched as Brennan was woken up and handcuffed to a chair. Brennan looked at Joseph with new respect. Joseph started to probe into Brennan's mind. You could tell because Joseph's eyes never moved, never blinked.  
  
Suddenly, Joseph cried out and stopped probing.  
  
Michael jumped up from the chair and ran to Joseph's room. He barged in and saw that Joseph was up, screaming something, and trashing things in the room. Charles was trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
"Joseph!" Michael yelled. "Enough!"  
  
Joseph stopped was he was doing and walked over to Michael. Joseph trusted Michael, "No."  
  
Michael looked from Joseph to Brennan and back again, "Why?"  
  
"Friend."  
  
"Joseph, you barely know him. You've only just met."  
  
"River friend. Brennan friend."  
  
"Ok," Michael turned to Charles. "Joseph won't probe or attack Brennan's mind. He considers Brennan a friend, just like River."  
  
"But Joseph has never been in River's mind," Charles replied. "He refuses to go even close to it. But he goes into Brennan's mind, sees that River is his friend and he won't attack."  
  
"Exactly. The same way he won't attack my mind, because River considers me a friend."  
  
Charles looked to Joseph in disgust then at the guards, "Take Brennan to the rec room and we'll get started on the physical tests."  
  
The guards unlocked his handcuffs and started to drag him out of the room.  
  
Brennan looked at Joseph and said, "She's lucky to have a friend like you."  
  
Joseph looked at Brennan, then he ran and hugged him, "Brennan friend. Protect you."  
  
Charles sighed in annoyance. He pulled Joseph away from Brennan, "Go now."  
  
Brennan was dragged from the room and taken to the rec room. He struggled the entire way, not wanting to know what was going to happen in this room.  
  
Michael looked towards Joseph, "Don't worry Joseph, he can take it."  
  
Then Michael left Joseph's room as well.

* * *

River watched as Gates moved over to her bedside, "You know, it's absolutely amazing how your powers have evolved since you left us. You've become even more powerful then I could have imagined. That little implant we put in the back of your neck all those years ago as kept track of all the powers you have borrowed. You have become quite well traveled."  
  
"Please stop," River said weakly. She had been tortured so much that she could barely keep her eyes open. "You've done all your tests, please just let me sleep."  
  
"No," Gates replied. "We have one more thing that I want to do."  
  
Gates turned to the two assistants, "I want to do an egg harvesting."  
  
River's eyes widened at the words spoken from Gates mouth. She suddenly felt very energized. She struggled harshly and screamed no over and over again. Gates looked back at her and smiled. He knew that it would work. They had already harvested River's eggs when she was 8, but they only survived for 10 minutes outside of River's body. It was so physically painful for River that it took 3 days for her to recover from it.  
  
"Stop," Gates said and River settled down. "Alright we won't harvest the eggs today, but we will. Its doubtful that the eggs will survive anyway."  
  
The door opened and River craned her head to try and see who hand entered the room.  
  
By the sound of his voice, she recognized him as Charles, "Joseph has refused to do anything to Brennan, because he knows of his relationship to River."  
  
"Good old Joseph," River said. "How is he?"  
  
Charles came over to see River, "You know that I will eventually break Brennan don't you?"  
  
River laughed, "Brennan is ten times stronger than I am and you couldn't break me could you?"  
  
"Don't worry," Charles said. "I will."

* * *

Shalimar paced the floor, while Emma and Adam worked there magic on Daniel. Jesse had disappeared almost the moment that he had seen to everything. Shal knew that Jesse thought everyone blamed him for leaving River and Brennan behind. Heck, Jesse probably blamed himself as well.  
  
The pacing finally got to Adam, "Shalimar, stop pacing. Go find Jesse and talk to him. God knows he needs it."  
  
Shalimar didn't want to talk to Jesse. She was mad as hell at him. He deserved every ounce of guilt that he felt for leaving Brennan behind. Even River didn't deserve to be left behind.  
  
She checked the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living areas, everywhere that she could think of. She even went upside to check the mountain and couldn't find him there. She checked the garage and found that the Helix was missing.  
  
Shalimar called over the rings, "Adam, Jesse's missing. He's taken the Helix and he's gone."  
  
Adam heard the news and called Jesse up, "Jesse can you hear me?"  
  
"Not now Adam," Jesse replied. "I'm going after Brennan and River."  
  
Jesse cut off the comms. God knew that if Jesse didn't do something that he would go insane with guilt. It was his fault that Brennan and River were there. He couldn't live with himself if something happened.

* * *

Brennan was tired and sore. The rigorous activity that Charles had put him through was fun but exhausting. Brennan knew exactly how much he could handle before he broke. And they had nearly pushed him that far. He knew that Charles had the same information. It made Brennan wonder why he didn't keep pushing Brennan until he did break down from exhaustion.  
  
After the workout, Brennan was allowed to shower and changed into clean clothes, which was still just white drawstrings pants and a shirt. He thought that Trinity needed some serious redecorating .  
  
Now he was waiting. After the shower and change, the guards dragged him into a bare room with padded walls. It was the type of room where they kept someone who went insane or was mentally unstable. Pretty much the same thing.  
  
The door suddenly opened and someone was pushed inside. It was River.  
  
He rushed over and helped her to get back on her feet, "You ok."  
  
"Yea," she nodded as she looked up into his eyes. "I heard you screaming."  
  
"I heard you screaming too," Brennan replied. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded again, "Are you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I am so tired," River said. "I just want to lie down and rest my eyes."  
  
Brennan sat down with his back against the wall and River sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. Brennan put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled close, like someone would with a teddy bear.  
  
With her even breaths, Brennan realized that she was asleep. That was good, she needed it. He would keep watch over her while she slept, try to keep the wolves at bay.  
  
He looked over her. He didn't say anything, but he noticed the bruises and cuts on her body that wasn't covered up by the clothes. Which made him wonder what injuries were hidden underneath the clothing. God knew that when he next saw Gates, he would try his damnedest to kill him. The bastard had tortured not only him, but also a little girl. This little girl had enough pain in her life so far, she didn't need anymore.  
  
She was also wearing the IH collar that Charles had told him about. Each collar was specifically designed for a mutant, genetically.  
  
He couldn't wait to see what happened when they tried to put one of those things on Brennan. He would do his best to try and hurt the men seriously. He knew that River wouldn't let someone willingly put an IH collar on her, so they must have put it on her when she was unconscious.  
  
Brennan sighed as he quietly fell asleep, his last thoughts of when Adam was going to get him out of here.


	5. Escape?

Jesse knew that he probably should have waited for Shalimar and Emma, but he was the one that left Brennan behind, not to mention River. He was responsible. Brennan may have told him to go but he should never have done it. It wasn't right.

"Oh God," Jesse said aloud to himself. "What have I done?"

Jesse circled once over the Trinity complex before landing on the main building. He put the Helix in stealth mode so no one would be able to detect it. He didn't want Trinity to know that he was coming.

He quickly moved out of the Helix, across the roof and over to the stairwell door, which lead down into the building. Jesse figured there were probably alarms on the door so he phased through the side and dropped about a foot onto the steps.

Brennan woke up after having fallen asleep. It was understandable considering all the walls, the floor and everything else was padded, and the torture he went through. He tried to move when he felt something on his left shoulder; he looked over and saw River had fallen asleep as well, and had decided to use Brennan as a pillow.

He gently shook River awake, "River. Wake up."

"Huh?" River replied in a drowsy voice, barely awake. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yea, you did," Brennan said with a smile on his face, realizing that River wasn't a morning person, unlike himself. "So did I, if it makes you feel any better."

River sat up and turned around to look at Brennan and her eyes widened, "Brennan, I don't think that either one of us fell asleep, I think that we were drugged."

"Why do you say that?" Brennan asked, clearly worried about River's sudden change in mood.

She just simply pointed at his neck, "Because you have a collar on."

"What?" Brennan quickly sat up and started feeling around his neck and sure enough collar was there. He wondered why he hadn't felt it before. And there was no way that anyone could have come in here without him waking up if he was simply asleep. They had to have been drugged.

"Crap," Brennan said, dropping his hands to his lap. "Isn't this just great?"

Suddenly, Brennan and River heard footsteps outside. They knew that the guards were coming to get them and Brennan didn't want to let River out of his sight for one moment. Gates would probably destroy her if he got a chance.

But it wasn't Gates, Michael or any other Trinity personal coming through the doors. Jesse phased through the door.

"Anyone call for a rescue?" Jesse asked sarcastically, putting a smile on River's face.

River jumped up and ran over to hug Jesse, "How did you get in here?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Let's hit the road," Jesse said.

"Wait!" River yelled, stopping the two men. "The collars; with them on, they'll know exactly were we are and we can't use our abilities."

"Let me take care of that," Jesse replied. He moved over to River and phased the collar, taking it from around her throat. He then did the same to Brennan.

"Let's make sure that he can't use these on us again," Brennan said and threw the collars into the air. Brennan sent out a bolt of electricity, destroying his collar, while River sent out a lightening bolt, destroying hers.

"That was fun," River replied, smiling again.

Jesse then phased the door and all three of them stepped out into the hallway.

"Where do you think you are going?" a deep voice said humorously.

The three new mutants turned around to see several guards and Charles standing there with his arms across his chest. He always used intimidation because it worked. He knew that people were afraid of him and he used it to his advantage.

"Well, I decided that I didn't like the view that came with the room and the service just sucked," Brennan said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. "I've decided to go to another hotel."

"Take them alive," Charles said, clearly not amused.

Jesse, Brennan and River just busted up laughing when no one moved.

Charles looked behind him to see a blonde and a redhead standing behind him with all of his men on the ground, unconscious.

"Boo," Emma said and Charles ran down another corridor.

"We have to get out of here, come on," Shalimar said. "Adam dropped us off so we need to head to the Helix."

Charles ran into the lab, where Michael and Dr. Gates were once again arguing about River, "The mutants have escaped."

Michael and Dr. Gates stopped and just stared at him.

Gates finally spoke, "Well don't just stand there, go find them. I want them all alive."

"Yes sir," Charles replied and ran back out of the room.

"I told you," Michael said sounding smug.

"Shut up Michael," Gates replied and left after Charles, leaving Michael standing there with a smile on his face a mile wide.

As the five new mutants flew away from the building in the Double Helix, River stated, "That seemed a little too easy."

"It did," Shalimar replied. "You'd think that a company like Trinity would have more guards considering what it is that they do. It's almost like they wanted us to escape."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Emma said.


	6. Worries & Concerns

"Hey Adam," Jesse said into his ring.

"Yea Jesse," came Adam's response.

"We're thinkin' that Trinity let these guys go on purpose, so we're going to head to one of the safe houses and check them out before going anywhere near Sanctuary," Jesse replied.

"Sounds good," Adam stated. "I'll meet you there with some equipment."

* * *

"The trackers are working perfectly Dr. Gates," Charles said with a smirk on his face. "Your design is brilliant." 

"So was your plan, if it works," replied Gates. "We'll soon have this Mutant X and Adam and River will once again be ours. So what have we discovered about dear Mr. Mulwray?"

"Well, his genetic code is absolutely amazing," Charles began. "There is barely any junk DNA in the code; no where near River, but more so than anyone else. Also his ability to produce and control electricity is very powerful; there is still untapped potential there. He would be very useful to us alive and undamaged; just as much as River."

"Are you telling me that Mr. Mulwray is up there with River?" Gates asked, clearly amazed that Brennan Mulwray was so far advanced.

"Not up to River as of yet but he has the genetic potential to be just as powerful," Charles replied happily, knowing that he would soon control the new mutant and have that power at his fingertips.

"Continue to track them," Gates ordered. "And when we are sure that they are all together, capture them and bring them to me alive and relatively undamaged. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Charles said and quickly left the room.

* * *

"These safe houses are nothing compared to your place," River said as she walked around one of the larger, nicer and newer safe houses. 

"True," Brennan replied. "But these serve well enough."

"Yea," Shal jumped in. "Plus unlike the other safe houses, these have individuals rooms, which means we don't have to listen to Jesse's snoring."

"Hey!" Jesse complained. "I do not snore!" While the others just laughed.

"So," River asked. "Now that we're free and relatively safe, what do we do now?"

"We wait for Adam to show," Emma replied. "He should be here soon."

River nodded and continued to walk around the safe house. Opening drawers and cabinets to see what was inside. Jesse and Emma had walked away from Brennan to another point in the safe house to talk quietly, while Shal disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

Jesse just looked at Emma, "So?"

Emma looked from Jesse over to Brennan, "Brennan will be fine. I feel worry and possiveness from him. All of it is directed at River. He cares for her deeply; like a protective older brother." She looked back at Jesse to see him nod, then turned to look at River. "And from River, she's terrified. They tortured her in that place and she doesn't want to go back. I get the feeling that she'd rather die than have to be in the hands of those monsters."

In the meantime, Shalimar had gone into one of the bedrooms to retreive some clothes for River and Brennan, "Hey Adam you there."

"Yea Shalimar, what's up?" Adam's reply came.

"I'm worried about Brennan," Shalimar replied. "He looks really ill and it's like his strength is completely gone. But he won't rest or eat. I think it's because he's worried about River."

"Well God only knows what happened to them in that place Shalimar," Adam explained. "Brennan probably feels that he has to protect her from the world. It's called the sibling effect. It's normal. He feels like a protective older brother. You should understand that."

"Alright," Shalimar exhaled loudly. "When are you going to be here?"

"I'm about ten minutes away."

"Then I'll see you here," with that Shalimar cut off communications with Adam.

She then left the bedroom with the two sets of clothes in her hands and entered the main living area again. She walked over to Brennan and handed him some blue jeans and a black shirt, "Here you go Brennan. Go get cleaned up and changed."

Shal saw the worried look he threw River, "Don't worry about her Brennan, I'll look after her while you take a shower and change."

"Yea alright," Brennan replied. "Thanks Shal. I'll only be a minute."

"Take all the time you need."

Brennan smiled as he stood and walked away from Shalimar with the clothes in his hands. Emma and Jesse waited until he was gone before coming up to Shal.

"How's he doing?" Emma asked.

"Tired and probably a little scared," Shal replied. "Well, I'm going to go take care of River."

* * *

"So have we located our runaway flock yet?" Gates asked.

"Yes sir," Charles replied. "The transmitters embedded in their skulls are working prefectly. Our men are moving into position as we speak."

"Good," Gates stated. "I want no mistakes this time."

"Yes sir," Charles replied, then spoke into a headset. "Captain, move your men into their final positions and prepare to invade and capture."

"My men are moving into position as we speak sir," the man on the other end replied. Then he spoke to his men. "Alright men you heard him. Move into your final assault positions & prepare to attack on my mark."

Multiple "Yes Sirs" were heard over the some headset.

* * *


End file.
